Testing, Testing
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Discontinued for now
1. Beyblade And Xmen Evolution

Kitty: yes another story, please don't hate me!

Kurt: I can't hate you!

Ray: yeah we like you too much!

Kitty: thanks boys can one of you do the disclaimer for me?

Ray&Kurt: Kitty does not own Beyblade or X-men!

* * *

The Bladebreaker boys sat around their new 'meeting' table that Hilary had insisted that they buy for god only knew what. Hilary was standing up at one end of the table giving the boys a long and very boring speech about some odd thing that none of them were listening to. Kai was only pretending to listen, Daichi had fallen asleep, Max and Tyson were playing snap and Kenny was updating Ray's Beyblade (for once). Ray was staring at the ceiling not really interested in the talk that was being given as the girl only seemed to be repeating herself over and over and over and over again!

"Ray you of all people should be listening!" Hilary yelled as she spotted the neko-jin as he began to draw patterns on the ceiling with his eyes "you know you're part cat!"

"Yes Hilary I know that I'm part cat!" Ray replied through his teeth, he heard Kai mutter about girls being stupid, "Hilary what's the point of this talk?" Ray then questioned her thus gaining groans from the rest of his team (except for Daichi who was still sleeping and Kai of course)

"It's about animal testing Ray!" Hilary said causing the boys that were awake to pay attention, she sighed as though the speech was tiring her out "Ray the government are testing stuff on animals and humans are in an uproar about it!" she said as she looked into the neko's gold eyes

"Lucky animals if it were neko-jins they were testing there wouldn't be uproar!" Ray muttered to himself as he stood up and left the room _"God how can human men stand girls like her?!"_ he spat in his mind, he didn't notice that he had left Tyson's house and was now walking along a very quiet dirt road. The sun had set a number of hours ago; the moon wasn't full so there were no fears of werewolf attacks for any body within the area. Which Ray was thankful for, he turned his head when he heard the sounds of tires screeching on the wet road. Had it rained earlier? A body collided with him and his name was yelled right in his ear "Tyson did you have to yell in my ear?" Ray asked the boy that was now on top of him with one leg between his (Ray's) legs

"Ray the government are not using animals anymore! Their using neko's!" Tyson yelled at Ray shaking the boy underneath him by the shoulders. The sound of tires reached Rays ears again as a black van drove off down the road in a hasty retreat. The two teens looked at each other, their chest touching ever so slightly. A blush settled it self on to Ray's face as Tyson slowly but oh so slowly closed the gap between them. About 1mm away from Ray's mouth Tyson was pulled back by one of his other so called friends called Andrew

"Tyson what the hell are you doing with that cat?" Andrew said before spitting in Rays face. Two other human boys walked out of the shadows making themselves visible to Tyson though Ray already knew that they were there! Andrew held onto Tyson as the other two started to beat the living day lights out of Ray. Fists rained down on his torso, face, arms, and legs as well as feet colliding with his sides, back and raining down on his head. Tyson yelled at them stop as he saw Ray's blood spurt all over the ally way that they had been lying in, he turned his head away from the scene and glared at Andrew

"You know Kai will get you for this!" Tyson spat at his 'friend' as a whimper came from behind him, one of the human boys that was beating Ray had pulled out a knife and was starting to slash at the neko firstly slicing his clothes off in such a way that very thin lines appeared on Rays body, before the real slicing began which cut into the neko deeply exposing muscle and even bone

"Surely you don't want him now Tyson!" Andrew laughed over Ray's pained screams, Tyson's blood was boiling, the two boys continued to slash and beat Ray up as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Andrew can we?" one of them asked now holding the knife right in front of Rays entrance.

"I don't see why not!" Andrew simply replied as the boy with the knife shoved it into Ray causing the neko to toss his head back and scream louder than ever. Tyson's eyes widened when he saw Ray bleed heavily from his rear as the boy raped him with the knife, the boy had nearly all of the knife in by the time that Tyson had managed to break away, he could hear Kai and Max yelling for him and Ray, sadly the other three heard it as well and ran off leaving Ray cut and bloody with the knife still inside him. Tyson bent down and cradled Ray's upper body in his arms shushing the now whimpering cat.

"Shush Ray its alright their gone" Tyson tried to calm the neko down knowing that he couldn't hear him, he looked round just to make sure that his team mates weren't there yet before he captured Rays lips in a very soft kiss. He raised his head and looked down and into Ray's eyes which were filling with tears.

"Tyson Ray are you both…" Max had started to say before he took a good look at his two friends, Ray looked like something from a horror movie and Tyson looked unharmed just covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Kai growled as he took in the sight, none of the breakers answered him as Tyson had picked Ray up and proceeded to carry him back to the dojo.

**Across the world**

Kurt lay on the floor of the living room as everybody else had taken a seat or sofa not that any of them noticed him being in the room. The professor wasn't at the institute as he was away on business thus leaving Ororo, Logan and Mr. Mc Coy in charge. Kitty Jean and all of the other girls were talking about something to do with the government and a new plan which Amanda had already said was terrible and that the professor had to be told A.S.A.P. It was Kurt that had invited Amanda over and now all she seemed to want to do is talk to his friends that never bothered to know where he was. With a sigh Kurt stood up and teleported away from the others to go to his room, he didn't see everybody turning their heads nor Scott asking if he was coming to them or leaving the room. Kurt walked to his nightstand and left his image inducer before teleporting to the grounds outside. The sun and wind felt good against his blue fur, his tail swayed happily. The day was Saturday and it was near midday with the sun high in the cloudless sky. He was surprisingly the only X-men outside the main building, _"Vhy am I the only one outside?"_ he couldn't help but think to himself before a black van drove through the main gates of the institute and drove towards him. He teleported right into a tree to avoid being hit by the van as it slowed to a stop. Roughly 10-20 men in army uniforms dived out of the back of the van and started firing at him. Kurt teleported several times until he was hit by a needle like thing that quickly injected some liquid into his system. The drug took effect quickly thus stopping Kurt from teleporting again. He was forced to run around the grounds until another needle thing was shot into his neck thus sending him to sleep but not before he heard some people speaking

"It's a good thing we got this one!" one said

"Yeah it's a shame that the cat creature got away!" another said just as Kurt slipped into darkness.

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R

Kurt: why was I the only one taken?

Ray: oh come on I was raped by a knife!

Kurt: *laughs at Ray*

Kitty: stop it you two, you'll have to...

Ray&Kurt: 'wait and see' yeah we both know the drill!


	2. Incomes Fruits Basket And Megaman

Kitty: oooooooo anther chappie!

Megaman: what about the other story with me?

Kitty: inspiration ran away!

Kyo: why am i here?

Kitty: because i like you!

Megaman: Kitty does not own anything mentioned!

Kitty: Thankies Megaman!

* * *

**"Blah, Blah" another language**

_"Blah,Blah" Thinking_

"Blah, Blah" talking

* * *

Walking around net city was boring in Megaman's opinion, it seemed to him that was all him and his friends did was go to net city as if there was nothing better to do! Roll was talking to Glide and Gutsman was talking to Iceman thus leaving Megaman out of the conversation. Not that he was complaining or anything! Megaman turned his head to look at his so called 'friends'. He sighed and turned a corner to walk back to his net ops house when a thought hit him. Why walk in net city when he could try to walk in the human world (he was given an update and new programming which allows him to move between the two worlds, not only that but he is half human) after making up his mind Megaman walked to a porter and soon found himself in the human realm and a good distance from Lan's house. Walking forwards he couldn't help but smile to himself, the sun was shining the birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As he walked he could have sworn that he saw a figure in an ally way watching him, he dismissed the thought and continued walking until he felt something hard and blunt hit him over the head and his world fell into darkness.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kyo sat on the roof of his cousin's house; he had had a fight with Yuki (again) and wanted some alone time. The gentle breeze played with his hair, he was staring into a seemingly endless sky. Kyo sat up when a black van drove up to the house and a man in the seat next to the driver got out and jumped to the roof of the van with inhuman agility. Kyo stared at the man in a fighting pose just daring the older man to try to take him; he was roughly caught from behind as another man wrapped his arms around Kyo. Kyo kicked and wiggled in the mans arms to no avail, the man holding him jumped onto the van then down to the ground, the back of the van was opened and Kyo was thrown in. once the doors were reclosed Kyo looked around him and saw two other boys with him. One was wearing a blue jumpsuit and had short brown hair while the other was blue and furry and in a black and yellow jumpsuit. The blue and furry one began to stir as Kyo tried to make himself comfortable in a now moving vehicle.

"Hello who are you?" Kyo asked the boy as dazed yellow eyes settled on him

"My name is Kurt Wagner" 'Kurt' replied looking around himself and seeing the still sleeping boy to his side "Vhere are Ve?" he asked in a thick German accent (his accent is stronger when he's half asleep) **(A/N: I know it doesn't really happen but lets pretend it does!)**

"You're in a van!" Kyo said as he also looked at the other boy "My name is Kyo Sohma by the way!" the two of them sat in silence as the van stopped again, they both heard yelling and the cries of what sounded like a cat. The van doors opened again and yet another boy was thrown in; this boy had long dark raven hair and was wearing traditional Chinese clothing.

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"** the boy yelled in a language that the other two didn't know, the boy turned round and jumped when his eyes meet two others "oh um hi!" he stuttered beginning to feel uncomfortable "I'm Ray"

"Hi I'm Kyo and this is Kurt we don't know who he is" Kyo said firstly pointing at himself then Kurt then the unknown boy who had yet to wake up. The three boys sighed as the van restarted to move again, none of them felt like talking or doing anything so they just sat in the van thinking of the people they left behind

* * *

**About Two Hours Later**

Kurt, Ray and Kyo jumped when they heard the unknown boy started to mumble to himself as he slowly woke up, the boy raised a gloved hand to his short brown hair and gasped in pain

"What the hell happened?" he said to the thin air, he had yet to notice that he had three pairs of eyes staring at him. He carefully sat up with his head hanging low; he only looked up when a cough caught his attention.

"Vho are you?" Kurt asked the now awake boy who was staring back at him

"My net navi name is Megaman but my human name is Ken" Ken said looking at the other boys, he paused at Ray "oh my god, you're Ray from the Bladebreakers!" he near enough screamed, Ray fiscally backed away from Ken with his eyes wide, the van stopped again and the doors opened to reveal several men in dark suits who grabbed each boy and dragged them out of the van.

"Now boys do you know where you are?" one of the men asked them, he smiled when all four boys shook their heads in a negative sign.

* * *

Kitty: well theres another chappie! Please R&R

Kurt: vhere are ve now?

Kyo:yeah where are we?

Ray&Ken: we'll have to wait and see!

Kitty: that you will!


End file.
